Trop fort, le Mangemort 3
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Quand Tonks disparaît, Smudger appelle Severus et Hermione à la rescousse. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Harry, Ron, et Lucius se retrouvent mêlés à l'affaire... TRADUCTION de la fic de Shiv5468.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468.

_Note : j'ai pas su attendre, mais curieusement, je ne crains pas qu'on me le reproche… benebu_

**Chapitre premier**

Severus avait passé plus d'une nuit sans sommeil ces vingt dernières années, étendu dans son lit à se demander comment éviter d'accomplir des actes d'une brutalité innommable tout en maintenant sa réputation d'Affreux Mangemort par excellence, à s'inquiéter de la perspective que son rôle d'espion soit découvert, et à calculer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir donner comme sujet de compo aux septième année.

Maintenant que ses jours d'espions étaient terminés, que les compos appartenaient au passé, et qu'il pouvait se détendre dans les bras d'une femme bien, il rattrapait le temps perdu. D'après ses calculs, son déficit cumulé de sommeil se montait à plusieurs années, et s'il dormait une heure de plus chaque nuit, il aurait rattrapé son sommeil en retard aux alentours de la centaine.

Evidemment, il ne tenait pas compte du sommeil qu'il perdait grâce à sa vie intime plus active, ce qui, pensait-il, l'obligerait à ajouter une dizaine d'années à ses calculs, mais quelles années !

Il aimait dormir avec Hermione. Il pouvait coller ses pieds tout froids contre elle, et si elle marmonnait entre ses dents des histoires de sortilèges de réchauffement, elle n'hésitait pas à se rapprocher pour s'assurer qu'ils se dégèlent. Il aimait se réveiller, et se rendre compte qu'elle lui chatouillait le nez avec ses cheveux, qu'elle avait glissé une jambe entre les siennes dans son sommeil, et qu'on aurait eu du mal à glisser une molécule entre elle et lui.

Il aimait tout spécialement se réveiller le samedi matin, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de sortir du lit pendant des heures s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ils pouvaient faire venir les croissants de la cuisine d'un 'Accio', récupérer de la même façon le journal sur le paillasson, et passer la matinée à mettre des miettes partout dans le lit.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était être réveillé à trois heures du matin par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte avec tant de force qu'on aurait cru qu'il voulait la casser.

« Hmphshsh ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » répondit-il avec un soupçon d'humeur.

« Hmamghghahghah !»

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller. »

« Mmmmmghghghshhhfhh. »

« Bon, d'accord, si tu insistes, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de choses. » Il repoussa les couvertures, enfila sa robe de chambre – pas besoin d'effrayer les voisins avec le spectacle de sa nudité – et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, sa performance remarquable n'étant qu'à peine altérée par le fait qu'il se cogne un orteil à un coin de porte.

En conséquence, il était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur en arrivant à la porte, marmonnant entre ses dents un chapelet d'injures, et ouvrant la porte dans un mouvement dramatique qui était familier à tous les élèves de potions de par le Monde Magique.

« Que signifie ce vacarme ? » tonitrua-t-il. « Est-ce qu'un homme n'a pas le droit à un peu de paix et de tranquillité dans sa propre… »

Smudger ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. « C'est Tonks, » dit-il. « Elle a disparu. »

Pour preuve que la vie d'homme quasi-marié avait adouci Severus, il ravala la fin de sa tirade, et prit immédiatement l'expression d'inquiétude et de soutien appropriée à ces circonstances. « Merde, » dit-il.

« Comme tu dis, » convint Smudger, son habituel air débonnaire remplacé par une détermination farouche.

« Tu ferais mieux d'entrer dans ce cas. »

Smudger s'essuya soigneusement les pieds sur le paillasson, et entra. La curiosité avait poussé Hermione à suivre Severus afin de savoir ce qui se passait. « Assieds-toi, » lui dit-elle. « Je vais nous faire une tasse de thé, et tu vas nous raconter tout ça depuis le début. »

Le thé était brûlant et noir comme l'ébène – du vrai bon thé de crise, destiné à dissiper le choc, stimuler les neurones, et à décoller les cellules du palais. Smudger en but quelques gorgées, regarda Severus et Hermione qui étaient assis face à lui à la table, et commença son histoire.

« On était supposés se retrouver pour prendre un verre dehors ce soir, » expliqua-t-il. « Rien d'extraordinaire, on devait passer un moment tranquille après le boulot au Chaudron, et s'arrêter quelque part pour acheter un repas à emporter avant de rentrer. Elle n'est jamais arrivée. Je ne me suis pas inquiété au début – vous savez bien comment elle est ma Tonks. Pas toujours la sorcière la mieux organisée du monde, et quand elle se retrouve embringuée sur une affaire ou quelque chose, elle n'a pas toujours la possibilité de m'envoyer un message.

« Bon. J'ai pris une ou deux pintes en attendant, et j'ai discuté avec un type pour faire passer le temps, et finalement je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait deux heures de retard et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas – une demi-heure, une heure à la limite, mais jamais deux. Pas sans trouver quelqu'un pour venir me prévenir qu'elle sera en retard.

« Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais passer jeter un œil à son bureau, histoire de vérifier si elle y était. Ces connards n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer au début, » dit-il avec hargne. « Mais ils ont fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller, et qu'il ne servait à rien de menacer de m'arrêter, puisque pour ça ils auraient eu besoin de me faire entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils m'ont emmené voir son patron. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? » demanda Severus. « J'imagine que ça n'a pas servi à grand chose, sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Smudger eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a refusé de me parler, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas compromettre une enquête en révélant des informations à, comment est-ce qu'il m'a appelé déjà ? 'un individu douteux tel que moi'. Laisse-moi te dire que si je ne m'étais pas souvenu que Tonks devait travailler tous les jours sous les ordres de ce branleur, il aurait entendu parler du pays. » Il but une autre gorgée de thé. « C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que deux personnalités exemplaires et en vue telles que vous seraient peut-être mieux placées pour obtenir des informations. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps qu'Hermione et Severus réfléchissent au problème. Smudger savait depuis toujours que Severus était un salaud rusé – surtout quand il s'agissait d'éviter un boulot fatigant, mais bon, lui-même n'était pas un débutant en la matière – mais il commençait à respecter de plus en plus la façon dont Hermione résolvait les problèmes en les attaquant bille en tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment, se disait Smudger, de tourner autour du pot et de concevoir un plan ingénieux qui permet de faire bonne figure. C'était plus le moment de se jeter droit au cœur du problème – et avec un putain de grand couteau si nécessaire.

Il avait toute confiance en leurs capacités, et refusait d'envisager l'éventualité qu'ils échouent, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à y penser, il était envahi alternativement d'une furie glaciale et d'une rage brûlante, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le sang lui bouillonne aux oreilles.

Il fallait qu'il garde son calme jusqu'à ce que ce que Tonks soit en sécurité. Ensuite… il serra les poings.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione, avec un regard entendu pour Severus.

Il grimaça, mais hocha la tête. « Il semble le mieux placer pour nous aider. »

« Je lui passe un coup de fil, alors. »

« Tu lui passe un coup de fil ? » demanda Smudger, regardant Hermione qui attrapait un drôle de machin vert, auquel été attaché une espèce de ficelle tire-bouchonnée.

« C'est un objet moldu, » expliqua Severus. « C'est comme parler par la cheminée. Elle parle, il écoute, et réciproquement, évidemment. »

Smudger avait toujours l'air un peu confus.

« Tu vois, le truc c'est qu'on est pas encore complètement sûrs que le Ministère ne nous surveille pas, nous ou Potter, mais nous sommes à peu près certains qu'il ne savent pas encore comment installer des mouchards dans les téléphones - écouter les lignes – alors Hermione a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'en faire installer un. De cette façon, ils peuvent avoir une discussion intéressante sans s'inquiéter qu'elle soit notée quelque part dans un dossier et qu'elle revienne les hanter un jour ou l'autre. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant. J'ai eu peur un instant que tu perdes un peu la boule avec l'âge. Bientôt, je t'aurais retrouvé à collectionner les prises de courant, et à les cacher dans ton garage. » Smudger écoutait d'une oreille la conversation d'Hermione qui parlait avec animation dans l'appareil : le gamin ne faisait pas de difficultés quand même ?

« Je ne suis pas encore sénile, » répondit Severus. « Tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter le jour où tu me verras mettre un bocal de bonbons sur mon bureau, et avoir les yeux qui clignotent comme des lampions. »

« Comment va ton ancien employeur ? » demanda Smudger, plus pour meubler que par réel intérêt.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était quelqu'un d'important dans notre monde nouveau, si ? Je crois me souvenir que Minerva parlait de retraite, mais je me suis toujours dit qu'on ne pourrait pas lui retirer son boulot avant qu'il ne soit mort et enterré. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce ne serait pas marrant d'essayer, » commenta Hermione en revenant à la table. « Harry est en chemin. Ron va aller mettre son nez au bureau et voir ce qu'il peut découvrir, il mettra un peu plus longtemps à arriver. »

« Tu penses qu'ils pourront aider ? » demanda Smudger.

« Ils ne sont peut-être pas des flèches quand on cause stratégie, » affirma Severus, « mais je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'ils sont les champions du monde quand il s'agit d'apprendre une chose dont il ne devraient rien savoir. »

« Je pense qu'il y a plutôt là matière à se réjouir, » murmura Hermione, un œil sur la pendule qui montrait que Harry était En Chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Severus, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« S'ils avaient montré la moindre aptitude pour concevoir des plans, et avaient eu un peu plus le goût du pouvoir, tu serais probablement à genoux en ce moment, en train de supplier le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres de ne pas te tuer. »

« Tu ne laisserais jamais personne toucher à un de mes cheveux. » Severus lui sourit, d'un sourire presque charmeur, quand on se souvenait qu'on le voyait sur le visage de Snape, un sourire que Snappy aurait normalement été trop embarrassé pour le montrer en public. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à Hermione, pensa Smudger. C'était mignon, mais ça lui fit réaliser à quel point lui aussi tenait à Tonks – aimer était peut-être un bien grand mot pour un couple aussi ordinaire que celui qu'ils formaient – et combien elle lui manquerait si elle n'était plus là.

_Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça_, se dit-il fermement. _Tonks est une fille raisonnable qui sait faire attention à elle._ Il ne se croyait pas une seconde, mais peut-être que s'il répétait suffisamment cette phrase elle finirait par devenir vraie.

La cheminée s'embrasa, et une tête apparut au milieu des flammes. « C'est moi, » lança Potter. « Est-ce que je peux traverser ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver ? » Hermione attrapa une autre tasse dans la cuisine et servit du thé à Harry.

« Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur, » répondit-il, prenant sa tasse et s'asseyant à table. « Je me suis dit que ça ne servirait à rien de poser la question directement à son patron, s'il n'est pas du genre causant, alors je suis allé bavarder avec Shacklebolt, pour savoir sur quoi ils travaillaient en ce moment. Apparemment, Tonks travaillait sur un boulot super-top-secret dont elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à quiconque dans le département. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était supposée surveiller quelqu'un – quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui une fois de plus lui étaient tombés devant les yeux, pour les ramener en arrière. « Son patron ne semble pas être exagérément inquiet, c'est plutôt bon signe – elle a dû faire son rapport à temps. »

« Ce serait encourageant si cet homme n'était pas un crétin fini, » affirma Smudger avec le même degré de dégoût que Severus réservait habituellement à Neville. « Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé l'attendre au pub. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Ça veut forcément dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je te crois. C'est simplement que je ne nous vois pas convaincre Mordy que tu as raison. Shacklebolt a dit qu'il essaierait de voir ce qu'il peut découvrir, mais je pense que Ron est notre meilleure chance – il est allé bavarder avec la fille qui s'occupe de tous les dossiers, et il va tenter de voir ce qu'elle veut bien lui dire. »

« Je n'aurais pas pensé à Monsieur Weasley pour ce rôle du charmeur de ces dames, » s'étonna Severus. Il reçut un regard sévère de la part d'Hermione pour sa peine.

« La plupart des gens penseraient comme vous, » convint Harry. « Mais si les gens ont tendance à rougir et à bafouiller quand ils me parlent, Ron les met tout de suite à l'aise. Il sont détendus. C'est un peu comme si vous aviez le choix entre passer la soirée avec Lucius Malefoy ou avec Smudger – c'est peut-être Lucius qui a l'argent et le physique, mais dans l'ensemble on sait bien qu'on s'amusera plus avec Smudger. »

« Oui, je vois assez ce que tu veux dire, » dit Smudger avec un petit sourire. Il se demandait comment il pourrait glisser cette analyse dans une conversation avec Lucius Malefoy lors de la prochaine Assemblée Vespérale. « J'espère que t'as raison, » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton plus sobre.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si on n'arrive pas à obtenir d'informations internes sur la mission sur laquelle Tonks travaillait, » dit Hermione. « Après tout, ça pourrait très bien n'avoir aucun rapport avec ce qui lui est arrivé. Je pense que nous devrions voir si nous ne pouvons pas retrouver sa trace par nous-même. Nous avons la magie à notre disposition, quand même. »

« J'ai essayé les sortilèges standards de recherche, protesta Smudger, un peu vexé qu'elle pense qu'il ait négligé quelque chose d'aussi évident que ça. « Mais même un kidnappeur vraiment stupide pensera à se rendre Incartable. »

Personne ne mentionna le fait que si Smudger n'avait pas été capable de la localiser, c'était peut-être parce que Tonks était morte.

« Ce ne peut-être qu'un kidnappeur vraiment stupide, » affirma Harry. « Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que tu sors avec Tonks, et tout le monde sait que tu connais toutes les personnes qu'il y a à connaître des deux bords de la Société Magique. C'est presque aussi stupide que de se ramener devant Voldemort pour l'appeler Tronche d'Ecaille un jour où tu as oublié ta baguette. »

« Il y a des moyens de retrouver quelqu'un même quand il est Incartable, » continua Hermione pensivement, ignorant l'intervention de Harry. « C'est un peu compliqué, ça trempouille dans la Magie Noire, et ça requiert des ingrédients obscurs… »

« … qu'incidemment nous nous trouvons avoir dans le laboratoire, » murmura Severus,

« J'imagine que tu n'as rien de personnel appartenant à Tonks ? » demanda Hermione. « Du sang serait le mieux, mais on peut se débrouiller avec des cheveux ou des poi… - des cheveux ce serait bien. »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder sur moi des morceaux de ma copine pour me rappeler nos bons moments passés ensemble – contrairement à Lucius – alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous, » répondit sèchement Smudger.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi, » avança Severus. « Si Tonks ressemble le moins du monde à Hermione, je parie qu'elle en a semé partout sur toi. »

« Semé ? » demanda Hermione, l'air mauvais.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la formulation la plus heureuse, » admit Severus. « Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, alors ces contrariétés seront pardonnables. Et pardonnées. »

Smudger devait admettre que Severus n'avait pas tort. Les cheveux de Tonks n'étaient peut-être pas si long ou abondants que ceux d'Hermione, mais ils étaient quasiment aussi envahissants. Malheureusement, il était un homme soigné, et il avait brossé ses robes avant de sortir ce soir. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende à un rendez-vous, aussi informel qu'il soit, sans se mettre sur son trente et un. Les filles remarquaient ce genre de choses, et si elles commençaient à sentir qu'on les tenait pour acquises, elle risquaient de commencer à regarder ailleurs.

« J'imagine qu'on pourra en retrouver à la maison, » concéda-t-il. « Peut-être sur son oreiller. » Il rougit comme une tomate, et Harry lui tapota l'épaule.

L'arrivée de Ron, dans un soudain bruissement de flammes, lui épargna de rougir plus longtemps.

« Bon, » dit Weasley. « J'ai trouvé sur qui Tonks était chargée de garder un œil. Vous ne devinerez jamais : elle est sur le cas Malefoy… »

Smudger se leva d'un bond en hurlant. « Lucius ? S'il a quoi que ce soit à voir avec la disparition de Tonks, je le tuerai. Je lui arracherai sa putain de tête, et je l'accrocherai au mur ! »

« Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, » intervint Severus. « Tu ne t'appelles pas Potter. »

« Irréfléchi ? Irréfléchi ? Je vais t'en donner, moi, de l'irréfléchi ! » siffla Smudger avant de Transplaner brusquement à la recherche de Lucius et d'une pique sur laquelle accrocher sa tête.

« Nous ferions mieux de le suivre, » dit Hermione. « Pour nous assurer qu'il ne lui arrive pas d'ennuis. »

« Quand même, c'est quelque chose quand les Serpentards raisonnables se mettent à agir comme des imbéciles énamourés, au lieu de mette au point un Plan en bonne et due forme, » commenta Severus.

« J'espère bien que si j'étais en danger, tu te précipiterais à mon secours, » répliqua Hermione, lançant distraitement un 'Accio' pour récupérer ses pantoufles dans la chambre.

« Evidemment, » dit-il. « Mais je prendrais au moins cinq minutes pour penser à ce que je dois faire. Ça ne sert à rien de se jeter dans un piège quand on n'y est pas obligé, surtout quand il y a moyen d'attaquer par derrière. Ensuite, une fois que tu serais en sécurité, je m'assurerais que le moindre de ces enfoirés regrette d'avoir seulement pensé à toucher un de tes cheveux. »

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, et elle et Severus disparurent en rapide succession – sans prendre le temps de se changer en une tenue plus convenable que leurs robes de chambres pour leur visite au Manoir Malefoy – laissant Harry et Ron se dévisager, sous le choc.

« Mais je ne parlais pas de Lucius, » protesta faiblement Ron. « Je parlais de Narcissa. Ils en ont après la mauvaise personne ! »

« Oh merde, » dit Harry.

« Oh oui, » convint Ron. « Merde, comme tu dis. »

« Je suppose, » déduisit lentement Harry, « que nous devrions vraiment aller les prévenir. »

« On devrait, oui. » Ron hocha la tête. « Mais on n'est pas vraiment pressés pressés, si ? Je veux dire, c'est Lucius après tout, et ce n'est pas comme s'il ne méritait pas une petite raclée. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Tu as raison. »

« Et puis, ce serait impoli d'aller au Manoir Malefoy comme ça sans qu'on y ait été invités. Surtout que nous sommes des Aurors – ça pourrait nous créer des tas d'ennuis. Abus d'autorité, ce genre de choses. » Ron avait un air très sérieux en disant ça, exactement le même que McGonagall affichait quand elle avait été déçue par un élève.

« C'est vrai. » Harry soupira. « Le seul problème, c'est que c'est Tonks qui a disparu, et que nous devrions vraiment aider à la retrouver. Et Merlin sait combien j'aimerais que Lucius se retrouve avec un œil au beurre noir, mais ça n'aide pas vraiment Tonks, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vraiment chiant d'être un adulte parfois, » fit remarquer Ron.

« Vrai, » admit Harry. « La vie est très loin d'être aussi marrante qu'avant. »

Ils poussèrent tous deux de profonds soupirs.

« Bon, allez, on ferait mieux de nous lancer au secours de Lucius, alors, » dit Harry. « On n'aurait jamais cru dire _ça_ quand on était à l'école. »

« Si on y va, c'est pour aider Tonks, et Smudger, et Hermione, » répliqua Ron. « Lucius et Snape ne comptent pas vraiment. C'est un peu comme si tu allais sauver ton hibou ou quelque chose – en même temps, tu es obligé de secourir ses puces. »

« Hedwige n'a pas de puces, » protesta Harry, indigné.

« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de puces. Je faisais simplement une métaphore. » Ron ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, mais son air affichait très clairement qu'il en avait eu très envie, et qu'il ne s'était retenu que parce que Harry était son ami, même s'il était vraiment ennuyeux parfois.

« Oh. Bon, eh bien ne refais jamais ça. Les métaphores, c'est le début de la fin – si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te retrouver à écrire de la poésie avant même de t'en rendre compte. »

Ron frissonna. « Beurk. Tu ne laisserais pas une chose pareille m'arriver, hein, Harry ? Tu ferais ce que tu dois faire, et tu me dirais que je deviens un peu chochotte. »

« Bien sûr que oui, mon pote. » Harry lui donna un coup de poing amical sur le bras, et Ron tressaillit. « Hermione aura beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut sur le fait de dépasser les stéréotypes des sexes, et de briser le système patriarcal, ce n'est pas elle qui doit travailler avec Shacklebolt. »

« Remarque, j'ai bien aimé ce bouquin de Verlaine que tu m'as passé la semaine dernière, » continua Ron, se frottant le bras. « Il a une façon intéressante d'utiliser le langage. »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées sur la poésie.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on a laissé à Smudger assez de temps pour qu'il s'amuse un peu ? » demanda Ron.

Harry regarda sa montre. « Je pense, oui. Quelques minutes pour franchir les barrières de protection, encore une ou deux pour passer les Elfes de Maison, cinq minutes pour lui taper et lui crier dessus… »

« Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira bien ? » demanda Ron.

Harry repensa au moment où Smudger avait pressé sa baguette juste sous son oreille, dans leur ruse pour entrer dans le repaire de Voldemort, et à la façon dont ses poils s'étaient dressés le long de sa nuque. « Oh oui, » affirma-t-il. « Je pense qu'il ira parfaitement bien. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468._

**Chapitre deux.**

Lucius passait tranquillement sa soirée à la maison. Ça lui arrivait assez souvent ces derniers temps. En fait, l'Assemblée Vespérale mensuelle était quasiment la seule occasion de se divertir qu'il lui restait, et même ça, ça commençait à lui taper un peu sur les nerfs, maintenant que Severus et Smudger était si éhontément entichés et rayonnants de bonheur. Lucius n'avait pas l'habitude d'envier le commun des mortels, et ça le rendait grognon. Il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il était grognon – les Malefoy n'étaient jamais grognons, c'était bien trop ordinaire… ils étaient inconsolés, ou mélancoliques – mais bon, là, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était grognon.

Oui, il était enfin débarrassé de Narcissa – le divorce serait bientôt officiellement prononcé – mais quelque part, c'était beaucoup moins marrant de filer à l'anglaise pour aller rejoindre des moldues quand il n'y avait personne pour remarquer la manœuvre. De plus en plus souvent, il se rendait compte que s'il avait le choix entre sortir pour une nuit de passion avec une jeune femme désirable, ou rester chez lui avec un bon livre, il choisissait le livre. Ça demandait tellement d'efforts d'être charmant et spirituel, et pour tout dire, une paisible compagnie lui manquait un peu.

Evidemment, avec Narcissa, il n'avait jamais connu de paisible compagnie, plutôt des bouderies sans fin, mais ils étaient séparés depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ses souvenirs aient atténué les aspects les plus déplaisants de leur relation.

Cependant, être un Malefoy signifiait avoir les moyens, en conséquence, la solution à un problème donné n'était jamais écartée pour une question de coût. Il n'avait pas le moral, et il avait envie de compagnie, donc, il s'était acheté de la compagnie.

Ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ce genre de choses auparavant, et il avait une réputation à maintenir, mais la transaction s'était révélée facile et discrète, et maintenant, la compagne en question était installée sur le sofa, et le regardait de ses grands yeux marrons.

Il l'avait choisie blonde, évidemment : ça allait si bien avec ses cheveux. Et il l'avait appelée Cissa, ce qui n'était peut-être pas du meilleur goût, mais personne n'était là pour le voir, alors ça n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance.

Il était justement sur le point de demander à Cissa s'il y avait quelque chose en particulier qu'elle aimerait manger quand il sentit les barrières de protection du Manoir s'écrouler dans un fracas terrible.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma chérie, » murmura-t-il, poli jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il attrapa sa baguette et se prépara à se défendre contre l'assassin déterminé à mettre prématurément fin à sa vie. Cissa, dérangée de sa position confortable sur le canapé, se leva et vient se presser contre lui. Il était évident qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette interruption de leur soirée.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, » dit Lucius, surpris de réaliser à quelle vitesse il avait commencé à ressentir un sentiment protecteur envers sa nouvelle compagne.

Smudger fit une entrée spectaculaire, faisant bondir la porte hors de ses gonds.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un Elfe de Maison agrippé à sa jambe. « Vous ne devez pas entrer, » insistait la créature. « Vous n'avez pas été annoncé. C'est mal élevé. Le Maître ne sera pas content. » L'elfe fit ensuite de son mieux pour arracher la rotule de Smudger avec ses dents, mais Smudger lui détacha les doigts de sa jambe, avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied qui aurait horrifié Hermione si seulement elle en avait été témoin.

Le Maître n'aima pas ça du tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Smudger faisait une visite si précipitée au Manoir Malefoy – pourquoi il y faisait une visite tout court, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été ré-invité – mais il hésita avant de lui lancer un sort. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que Smudger l'attaque, et il pouvait toujours être là pour venir le prévenir d'un désastre imminent : après tout, ils étaient de vieux amis. Son dilemme fut résolu quand Smudger lui colla un coup de poing en pleine face, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé, avant de l'attraper d'une poigne de fer par le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demandait-il, secouant violemment la tête de Lucius. « Où est-elle ? »

Lucius, s'il avait été capable de parler, aurait essayé de savoir qui était cette 'elle' dont parlait Smudger, avant d'établir son innocence aussi rapidement que possible. Au lieu de cela, il fut obligé de recourir à une méthode barbare mais efficace pour se libérer de son assaillant : il lui lança un violent coup de genoux dans les testicules. Puis un deuxième.

Smudger laissa échapper un hurlement haut perché, et tituba en arrière, avant de sortir sa baguette dans un grand geste et de la diriger vers l'emplacement présumé du cœur de Lucius. « Bon, connard, qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle ? »

Lucius se massa la gorge dans l'espoir de retrouver sa capacité à parler, mais également pour gagner du temps. Cissa, de son côté, était mécontente de l'apparition d'un quelconque parvenu dans sa maison, et plus mécontente encore qu'on maltraite son nouveau compagnon. Elle se jeta sur Smudger et fit tomber sa baguette au sol.

Il y eut quelques minutes assez confuses pendant lesquelles Lucius parvint à attraper sa baguette, Smudger se mit à genoux pour ramasser la sienne, et Cissa, encouragée par son succès, planta ses dents dans le fessier de Smudger.

« Ouille ! » s'exclama-t-il, essayant de la repousser. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« D'après moi, » avança Lucius d'un ton grave, « elle s'est offensée de l'assaut injustifié sur ma personne. C'est une brave petite. »

Cissa remua la queue, mais ne lâcha pas Smudger pour autant.

« Maintenant, je suis un homme raisonnable, alors je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, » continua Lucius d'un ton suave, « mais c'est seulement parce que nous sommes de vieux amis, et que je suis un tout petit peu curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête. » Il s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, et ajusta ses robes froissées à sa convenance, sans jamais quitter Smudger ni des yeux ni de la baguette. « Alors ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, salaud ! »

« Curieusement, non. Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis un tel cerveau du crime. Je passe tant de temps à comploter que ça m'est totalement sorti de l'esprit – pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'éclaires pas ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je parle ? » demanda Smudger, s'étalant lourdement au sol, et repoussant le chien. Cissa remua la queue, et lui colla sa truffe humide contre une oreille, pensant que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

« Cissa ! » s'écria Lucius, sévère, contrarié par le manque de constance de sa compagne.

Smudger savait que Lucius était un salaud de vicieux. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mentir, encore et encore. Mais il avait aussi une tendance à se vanter. D'après lui, il ne servait à rien de commettre de mauvaises actions si on ne pouvait pas ensuite s'en vanter auprès de quelqu'un. C'était son genre, il aimait s'écouter parler. S'il avait kidnappé Tonks, il aurait été incapable de résister à la tentation de faire le malin avec Smudger – surtout si celui-ci était sous la menace de sa baguette.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était toujours pas plus avancé dans sa recherche de ce qui était arrivé à Tonks.

Hermione et Severus étaient arrivés au Manoir Malefoy quasiment sur les talons de Smudger. Cependant, leurs tentatives de le suivre furent retardées par l'elfe de maison meurtri et contusionné qui les accueillit à la porte et refusa de les laisser entrer.

« Le Maître ne veut recevoir personne, » affirma l'elfe.

« J'ai l'impression que le Maître a déjà un visiteur, » siffla Severus. « Ecarte-toi de notre chemin. »

« NON ! » s'indigna l'elfe. « J'ai été un mauvais elfe, et j'ai laissé entrer un Méchant Meussieu, mais je ne vous laisserai pas passer. »

« Oh, bord… » commença Severus en sortant sa baguette.

« Voyons, voyons, Severus. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si grossier, » l'arrêta Hermione. « Je suis sûre que – comment tu t'appelles ? – essaie simplement de bien faire son travail. »

« Dipsy, Miss, » répondit l'elfe d'un ton boudeur. « Je suis Dipsy. Et je fais bien mon travail. »

« Le truc, tu vois, Dipsy, » expliqua Hermione, « c'est que le gentleman qui vient d'arriver est un ami à nous. Il vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, et il est complètement bouleversé. Nous avons peur qu'il ne fasse du mal au Maître, et nous sommes venus pour l'aider. »

Severus afficha un sourire narquois. C'était une affirmation soigneusement ambiguë. Aider qui, au juste ? Smudger ou Lucius ?

L'elfe resta intraitable. « Le Maître jettera un sort au Méchant Meussieu. »

« Le Maître pourra peut-être jeter un sort au, euh, au Méchant Meussieu, » convint Hermione. « Mais nous savons bien que ça pourrait lui créer des ennuis auprès du Ministère. Maintenant, si c'était moi ou Severus qui lancions un sort au Méchant Meussieu, ça ne poserait pas de problème, tu vois ? »

L'elfe y réfléchit pendant un moment, avant d'acquiescer lentement. « Alors vous jetez un sort au Méchant Meussieu, et pas le Maître C'est bien, ça. J'aime bien. Le Méchant Meussieu m'a donné un coup de pied. »

« C'est vraiment un Méchant Meussieu s'il a fait ça, » affirma solennellement Hermione.

« Mais je dois vous annoncer comme il faut. Sinon, le Maître ne sera pas content, » dit Dipsy.

Severus siffla entre ses dents un commentaire sur les elfes de maison et leur infernale stupidité, mais Hermione lui lança un 'chut' autoritaire. « Tu sais qui est Severus, n'est-ce pas, Dipsy ? Et moi, je suis Hermione Granger. Miss Granger. »

L'elfe s'avança cahin-caha le long du couloir, suivi de près par Hermione et Severus. Il remit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, bien conscient de l'impolitesse de se présenter dans la maison d'un homme pour le tenir en joue de sa baguette. C'étaient tout simplement des choses qui ne se faisaient pas. Il était également mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire face à Lucius alors qu'ils étaient en pyjama. Le peignoir d'Hermione, même s'il était parfait pour l'intimité de leur demeure, n'était pas vraiment approprié pour sortir. Si ce genre de choses devait se reproduire régulièrement – et il suspectait que ce serait le cas, parce que sa vie était simplement comme ça – il faudrait qu'il lui trouve de long peignoirs de laine, de préférence avec un motif écossais. Déguiser de la sorte sa future femme en créature asexuée risquait de mettre la pagaille dans sa libido – penser que vous étiez en train d'embrasser McGonagall n'était pas du genre à encourager les mouvements audacieux – mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il devrait faire.

Après tout, c'était un problème facile à résoudre, il lui suffirait de la débarrasser de ce vêtement hideux le plus vite possible.

« Monsieur Snape et Miss Hermione Granger, » annonça Dipsy depuis la porte, interrompant le tableau de '_Victime sous la Menace d'une Baguette_'.

« 'soir, Lucius, » lança Severus d'un ton léger. Prudemment, il resta dos à la porte, et garda la main à proximité de sa baguette : il y avait une limite entre être poli et être stupide, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la franchir ce soir. « Je vois que Smudger a commencé sans nous. »

« En effet. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se passe, ou est-ce que je vais devoir deviner ? » répliqua Lucius, avec une trace d'irritation dans la voix.

« Tonks a disparu, » expliqua vivement Hermione. « Nous avons cru comprendre qu'elle était supposée garder un œil sur vous, et Smudger en a tout naturellement conclu que vous pourriez savoir où elle était. »

« Naturellement, » commenta Lucius avec humeur. « Et vous n'avez pas pensé à passer me demander si je l'avais vue, oh non. Vous vous êtes précipités et n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de me secouer comme un prunier pour me faire parler. »

« Alors ça veut dire que vous ne l'avez pas vue, si je comprends bien, » continua Hermione. « Merde. Ça ne nous arrange pas. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Et je suis offensé – mortellement blessé – que vous ayez pu penser que je pourrais faire quelque chose de radical à la petite amie d'un collègue Mangemort. J'aurais pu, si elle avait mis le nez trop près d'un complot machiavélique, me retrouver forcé de lui lancer un Oubliette, mais rien de plus grave. Vraiment ! » Lucius les dévisagea avec hauteur pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de ranger sa baguette.

« Désolé, Lucius, » dit Smudger, ne bougeant pas de sa position au sol. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir. »

Hermione, qui ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement douée pour les relations sociales, remarqua que le silence qui s'installa ensuite avait le potentiel de passer de Gêné à Désastreux si personne ne disait rien. Et avec trois Serpentards qui essayaient de ne pas perdre la face dans la pièce, ce fut à elle que revint la tâche de faire la conversation.

« Mais quel chien adorable, » s'exclama-t-elle, en espérant que ce sujet au moins ne prêterait pas à controverse. « Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? » Hermione se tapota le genou pour l'attirer, et se pencha pour caresser le chien affectueux qui remuait la queue avec enthousiasme.

Lucius plongea le regard dans le décolleté du peignoir d'Hermione, mais ce n'était que par réflexe ; son cœur n'y était pas.

« Cissa, » répondit-il. « Elle a la même passion pour les chaussures, mais elle au moins vient au pied quand on le lui ordonne. »

«Lucius, vous êtes un affreux personnage. » Hermione ébouriffa les oreilles du chien. « Hein que tu es d'accord avec moi Cissa? C'est un affreux personnage. »

Lucius se sentit immensément ragaillardi par ces mots. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être qualifié d'affreux personnage – ça semblait suffisamment dangereux pour attirer des femmes se pâmant d'admiration, sans pour autant qu'elles ne se sentent obligées de se cacher derrière des sofas, inquiètes de voir approcher leur dernière heure – ni que leurs petits amis, dans tous leurs états, ne débarquent au petit matin avec des velléités de vengeance.

« Allez, lève-toi de là, Smudger. Tu fais désordre, et après c'est moi qui doit écouter les elfes de maison se plaindre, » dit Lucius, avec un signe de la main irrité.

Smudger se releva du sol très prudemment. « C'est de la faute de Ron, » affirma-t-il.

Severus eut un rictus ironique. « D'habitude, j'ai tendance à mettre les choses sur le dos de Potter, mais cette fois-ci, il semble bien que ce soit de la faute de Weasley. C'est lui qui t'a montré du doigt, Lucius. »

« Hé, j'ai entendu ça ! » dit Ron depuis sa position stratégique près de la porte. Il avait obéi aux règles de la narration qui demandent que quelqu'un arrive juste à temps pour entendre une autre personne dire du mal de lui dans son dos. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens sautent aux conclusions. Tonks était supposée surveiller Narcissa, pas Lucius. »

« Narcissa ? » demanda Lucius, d'un ton plat.

« Dingue, » commenta Smudger.

« Là, je crois qu'on a un problème, » dit Severus. « Vous savez bien ce qu'on dit des femelles. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous gravement avant de se souvenir qu'Hermione était dans la pièce.

« Euh, qu'elle sont vraiment très intelligentes et qu'on ne devrait jamais les sous-estimer ? » proposa rapidement Ron.

« Exactement, » confirma Smudger, « quelque chose qui ressemble, en tout cas. »

« Dieux du ciel, » continua Lucius, « Narcissa ? »

« Tu l'as déjà dit une fois, ça, » lui fit remarquer Severus, serviable.

« J'aimerais bien voir comment tu le prendrais, si ta future ex-femme commençait à magouiller dans le dos du Ministère, » répliqua Lucius.

« Ça ne m'arrivera jamais, » affirma Severus avec assurance.

« Tu comptes épouser Hermione, non ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton moqueur, « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est quasiment garanti qu'elle va trafiquer dans le dos du Ministère. »

« Elle ne sera jamais mon ex-femme, » corrigea simplement Severus.

Lucius, reconnaissant les signes de l'aveuglement de son ami, n'en dit pas plus, mais secoua tristement la tête. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne par lui-même. « Bien, » reprit-il, « et qu'est-ce que Narcissa est supposée avoir fait, au juste ? Elle a dévalisé un magasin de chaussures ? »

« Elle a été vue en compagnie douteuse, c'est tout ce que je sais. Tonks était supposée garder un œil sur elle et vérifier à quel point ses nouveaux amis étaient peu recommandables. » Ron n'avait pas quitté sa position près de la porte, et attendait que la situation se calme avant de faire des mouvements brusques. Il aimait bien ses oreilles là où elles étaient, même si personne ne partageait son avis.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si intéressant, » intervint Harry. « Il y a des années qu'on la voit avec des gens douteux. »

« Si c'est à moi que vous tentez maladroitement de faire allusion, » répliqua Lucius, « je vous ferais savoir que je suis un pilier de la communauté. »

Harry ricana et marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un pilier d'Azkaban. Tout le monde l'ignora.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Narcissa ? » demanda Smudger. « Nous avons besoin d'un indice. C'est la tradition, de trouver un indice qui pourra nous mener à la demoiselle en détresse, pour qu'on puisse la secourir. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on passe à cette étape aussi vite que possible, merci. »

« Il n'a pas tort, » convint Severus.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à la maison, alors. » Avec une dernière tape sur la tête de Cissa, Hermione se releva, dans un craquement de genoux.

« Mais pourquoi diable ? » demanda Lucius.

« Nous avons tous les ingrédients pour un _Quaere Locus_. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions toujours essayer, » expliqua Hermione.

« Aussi désolé que je sois de mettre un terme à votre carrière naissante dans la Magie Noire, » dit Lucius. « Si Narcissa est impliquée, elle se sera très certainement protégée contre ce sort. Je me souviens d'une fois, au début de notre mariage. Elle avait disparu en catimini dans mon dos, et j'avais justement utilisé ce sort pour la retrouver. Finalement, elle ne faisait rien de pire que de dépenser son argent pour une nouvelle paire de chaussures, mais elle avait été très embarrassée de se faire surprendre comme ça. Elle n'a plus jamais oublié de prendre les plus grandes précautions ensuite, et je ne pense pas qu'elle aura changé ses habitudes parce qu'il s'agit d'une peccadille comme un kidnapping, et non pas d'un sujet aussi sérieux que l'achat de chaussures. » Il sourit, presque tendrement, à ce souvenir. « Non, ce que je vous propose, c'est d'utiliser le _Quaere Argentus_. Ce sera bien plus efficace dans des circonstances pareilles. »

« Le _Quaere Argentus_ ? » demanda Ron. Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à poser la question, et donc admettre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Lucius.

« L'or, gamin, » expliqua-t-il. « L'or. Si nous pouvons trouver à quoi ma charmante future ex-femme a dépensé son argent, nous pourrons trouver l'endroit où elle est. C'est beaucoup plus simple que la magie, même si je conviens que c'est moins marrant. »

Hermione soupira. Elle avait vraiment été impatiente d'essayer son sort.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Hermione, » compatit Lucius. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons vous trouver une autre occasion de pratiquer la Magie Noire plus tard. Vous semblez attirer les ennuis – peut-être à cause de votre tendance à vouloir aider les gens. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre ça, » marmonna Harry, ignorant complètement le fait que Lucius se montrait en ce moment même très serviable, surtout si on se souvenait que dix minutes plus tôt il en était à repousser une attaque faite à sa personne, sinon à sa vie.

« Est-ce que les gobelins vont aider ? » demanda Smudger. « Vous savez bien comment ils sont. En plus, on est en plein milieu de la nuit. »

« Il y a une vieille superstition qui dit que si les Malefoy retirent leur argent de la banque, le monde magique va s'effondrer. » Lucius eut un rictus. « Ce n'est pas tant une tradition, que la vérité pure et simple. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de me payer tant d'argent en une seule fois. J'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que ça tendait à améliorer la propension habituelle des gobelins à se conduire comme des emmerdeurs au sujet des horaires d'ouverture. » Lucius s'assit à son bureau et saisit un morceau de papier. Prenant la plume, il commença à rédiger la note qu'il avait l'intention d'adresser au Directeur de la Banque. « Et puis, tant que le divorce n'est pas prononcé, techniquement c'est toujours mon argent qu'elle a dépensé. »

« En effet, » convint Severus. « Je n'ai jamais bénéficié de cet avantage quand j'ai eu affaire à eux. Mais leur dire qu'on a l'intention d'utiliser leur peau pour recouvrir ses livres s'est montré assez efficace. »

« Nous pourrions toujours obtenir une injonction du Ministère, » proposa Harry, qui ne voulait pas rester sur la touche.

Smudger ricana. « Je préférerais retrouver Tonks avant ses quarante ans, et pas après, mais merci quand même. »

« J'ai remarqué que de dire 's'il vous plait' marche relativement bien, » dit innocemment Hermione. « Ça ne coûte rien d'être poli. »

« Et si jamais ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Lucius, en pliant la note pour la glisser dans une enveloppe crème du meilleur goût ornée des armoiries de la maison Malefoy.

« Dans ce cas, je demande à Severus de faire les gros yeux. Ça marche du tonnerre. »

Lucius claqua des doigts, et un elfe apparut immédiatement à ses côtés pour prendre sa lettre. « C'est urgent, Dipsy. Tu la délivres en personne, et tu attends la réponse. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit l'elfe, lançant un regard mauvais à Hermione avant de Transplaner : Hermione n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de corriger le Méchant Meussieu.

« Et si le redoutable regard de Severus ne vous permet pas d'obtenir l'effet escompté ? » s'enquit Lucius.

« Dans ce cas, elle leur colle une baffe, pas vrai Hermione ? » répondit Ron.

« Suffit de demander à Drago, » marmonna Harry entre ses dents. « Il aurait de quoi parler. »

Hermione eut un grand sourire, avant de se souvenir que c'était manquer de tact, et de prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Harry avait tellement l'habitude d'être ignoré que parfois il devait vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié par erreur de retirer sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Peut-être que je peux vous offrir le thé pendant que nous attendons, avec une ou deux petites choses à grignoter ? » Lucius convoqua un autre elfe de maison d'un claquement de doigts.

« J'aimerais pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose, » s'impatienta Smudger.

« Si Narcissa est impliquée, alors nous savons deux choses. D'abord, elle ne fera pas de mal à Tonks, parce que même si c'est une sang-mêlée, elle fait partie de sa famille. » Smudger se raidit en entendant parler de sa bien-aimée d'une façon si cavalière, mais se reprit en réalisant que Lucius n'avait pas tort. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était peut-être pas gentil, mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. « Et la seconde, c'est que ma très chère future ex-femme n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'un Véracrasse. Allons, nous avons vaincu des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, alors je ne crois pas vraiment que Narcissa va nous poser un problème. »

Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'au moment de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius était au lit en compagnie de trois Pépées Sang de Bourbe, afin de s'assurer un alibi en béton armé, et que sa seule contribution avait été une mèche de cheveux. Mais plusieurs personnes le pensèrent si fort qu'on l'entendit presque.

« Nous prendrons du thé pour six personnes, des crumpets, des toasts, et tout ce que les cuisines peuvent préparer d'autre rapidement, » commanda Lucius à l'elfe. « Ce sera un peu comme au bon vieux temps, Severus. Tu te souviens de cette fête qu'on avait l'habitude d'organiser à minuit le soir de la rentrée ? »

« Je me souviens de ce salaud de Rosier qui essayait de becqueter tous les biscuits, » grommela Severus.

« Jusqu'au jour où tu y as ajouté le philtre de luxure. Il a passé tout un trimestre à courir après Bertram Bulstrode, » rappela Smudger.

« Oui, mais il prenait toujours ceux à la crème pâtissière, et c'est ceux que je préfère. » Severus haussa les épaules.

« Tu as bien eu raison, » dit Hermione en lui tapotant le bras. « C'était mal élevé de sa part, et il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

Smudger sourit un peu. Il était toujours inquiet pour Tonks, mais quand on y pensait, les six personnes les plus dangereuses du monde magique se trouvaient dans cette pièce, et elles étaient dans son camp. Personne n'avait la moindre chance contre eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468. Une traduction benebu !

**Chapitre trois.**

Tonks ne comptait pas être secourue.

Comme c'était souvent le cas avec les planques, la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée était crasseuse. Les sorciers ne comprenaient jamais les détails des Sortilèges de ménage, et pensaient que les balais servaient à jouer au Quidditch, et non pas à balayer. Les murs étaient d'un jaune particulièrement violent qui faisait penser à un curry qu'on aurait vomi après une nuit de beuverie. Au plafond, une longue fissure partait du coin droit jusqu'à l'ampoule de ce que l'on aurait appelé un lustre s'il n'avait pas été si sale – ou s'il n'avait pas donné l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Le fin matelas du lit sur lequel elle était étendue n'empêchait en rien les ressorts de lui rentrer dans le dos, et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde dont elle espérait avec ferveur qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de pire que du moisi.

Ça lui rappelait les piaules où elle et trois de ses camarades avaient vécu pendant leur formation d'Aurors.

Elle savait que si elle ne revenait pas avant le petit-déjeuner, Smudger finirait par se rendre compte de sa disparition, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il donne l'alerte. D'après ses estimations, ça voudrait dire qu'ils parviendraient à retrouver sa trace d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Elle avait peu d'espoir que son chef lève le petit doigt avant la fin du week-end ; il avait des places pour un match de Quidditch.

Si tout ça s'était produit la semaine précédente, aucune force au monde n'aurait été capable de l'empêcher de mettre toute son énergie dans la recherche de l'une de ses meilleures Aurors – le week-end dernier, sa femme lui avait fait redécorer le salon.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait le plan A – s'échapper maintenant, et le plan B – ne pas se faire tuer d'ici mercredi.

Jusque là, les choses semblaient plutôt bien engagées au niveau du plan B. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore tuée, et ne semblaient pas pressés de lui faire subir la moindre atrocité. Le plan A par contre semblait un peu moins réaliste. Ses deux baguettes avaient disparu. Ça ne servait pas à grand chose d'en avoir deux quand tout le Monde Magique savait que les Aurors faisaient ça, mais on ne savait jamais quand on allait rencontrer un adversaire vraiment idiot qui ne se souviendrait pas de la seconde baguette.

On ne pouvait pas toujours se faire enlever par un Crabbe ou un Goyle.

Elle avait bien un Portoloin de secours dans la poche de son manteau – ce manteau qu'elle ne voyait nulle part dans la pièce minable – et elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à la Langue de Plomb d'origine moldue qui lui avait parlé d'un moldu quelconque qui gardait des clés de secours et… et des _trucs_ dans ses chaussures. Ça lui avait semblé idiot sur le moment, mais maintenant elle aurait donné le bras droit de quelqu'un d'autre pour quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider à s'en sortir.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne la secourir, ce serait bien trop embarrassant. Il y avait déjà bien trop de personnes qui la trouvaient maladroite pour qu'elle tienne à y ajouter cette histoire. Maugrey avait perdu un œil, une jambe, et la moitié de son nez, pourtant personne ne disait qu'il était maladroit, si ? Oh non. Il était courageux et déterminé – et aussi légèrement psychopathe, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais ce n'était pas grave quand on était un mec – et il faisait la fierté de leur profession.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tonks se disait que la vie était plutôt injuste.

Elle se leva du lit, et alla jeter un œil à la porte verrouillée. Elle savait que la porte serait verrouillée ; il n'y avait que dans les romans que l'héroïne tombait sur quelqu'un qui avait été suffisamment stupide pour oublier de la fermer.

C'était bien ça. Fermée. Et probablement avec plus qu'une simple serrure moldue, même si ladite serrure aurait été suffisante pour la bloquer puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

Saloperie.

Et elle avait envie de faire pipi.

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, essayant d'ignorer la pression de sa vessie. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin ?

&&&&&&

Lucius avait eu raison quand il avait parlé de l'attitude des gobelins.

Hermione et Severus avaient profité de l'occasion pour faire un saut à la maison et se changer. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de boire une petite tasse de thé et, pour Hermione, de jeter en douce un coup d'œil à certains des livres les plus exotiques de Lucius – et elle ne faisait pas du tout allusion à ceux qui avaient des illustrations animées – quand un hibou arriva porteur d'une réponse assez agacée disant que le gobelin de garde vérifiait le compte en question, et arriverait dans les plus brefs délais avec les informations demandées.

« C'est dingue, » lança Ron. « Normalement, on a besoin d'un mandat, et encore, ces salopiauds ne nous laissent pas entrer. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que le Traité Gobelin de 1267 leur garantit l'immunité par rapport au Ministère. »

« Ils ont raison, » lui confirma distraitement Hermione, toujours plongée dans un livre sur les Sortilèges de Recherche Avancés pour Sorciers Tête En l'Air, tout en faisant très attention de ne pas laisser tomber de miettes de biscuits dessus.

« Je sais bien qu'ils ont raison, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » répliqua Ron. « Comment est-ce qu'on est supposés maintenir l'ordre dans le Monde Magique si on ne peut pas accéder aux compte bancaires ? »

« Justement, vous ne pouvez pas, » confirma Lucius. « C'est bien pour ça que le Traité a été signé au départ. »

Ron ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Si les Gobelins n'étaient pas neutres, alors le Ministère pourrait contrôler les vies de tout le monde, et personne ne veut ça. Le Pouvoir change de mains tous les vingt ans environ, à chaque prise de pouvoir ou défaite d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais au moins notre argent est en sécurité. La propriété, c'est sacré, » expliqua Lucius.

Smudger et Severus acquiescèrent sans réserve.

« Mais ça nous permettrait de nous débarrasser enfin de tous les Sorciers Maléfiques, » protesta Ron, oubliant qu'il était en présence d'un Sorcier Maléfique, de deux autres pas si blanc-bleu que ça, et d'une sorcière qui ne refuserait pas d'essayer un peu de Magie Noire si l'occasion s'en présentait, et tant que c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Et tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée ? » demanda Smudger.

« Euh, oui ? » répondit Ron, hésitant.

« Et tu penses que si ça arrivait, nous pourrions tous vivre dans la paix et l'harmonie, que les épées seraient transformées en charrues, et que les lions dormiraient avec les agneaux – ce genre de choses ? » persista Smudger, avec une légère pointe d'incrédulité.

« Ben, ce serait pas le cas ? » demanda Ron, complètement perdu. Smudger était en train d'essayer de faire chavirer ses convictions chéries que le Bien devrait triompher, et que ce serait une Bonne Chose.

« Si le Ministère n'était pas occupé à courir partout pour faire la chasse aux Sorciers Noirs, il ne tarderait pas à s'intéresser aux Sorciers Gris, puis aux Sorciers Pas Tout à Fait Blancs, et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, nous serions tous derrière les verrous, » expliqua Severus.

« Mais… mais… Non, vous ne pouvez pas avoir raison, » protesta Ron, troublé. « Et puis, même si c'était vrai, ça ne veut tout de même pas dire qu'on devrait laisser les Sorciers Maléfiques s'en tirer à si bon compte. On devrait pouvoir confisquer leurs biens et les faire souffrir un peu. »

« Mais si notre bon vieux Lucius ici présent pensait que le Ministère pourrait saisir sa maison s'il le prenait à faire quelque chose de répréhensible, il ne changerait pas de camp à la dernière minute, si ? » argumenta Smudger.

« Euh… » dit Ron, qui pensait de toute évidence que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, mais n'était pas prêt à le dire à haute voix vu les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il continuerait à soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de faire autre chose. Alors que maintenant, une fois qu'on voit quel camp est en train de perdre, on peut tous déserter tranquillement, ce qui diminue considérablement la mortalité, abrège la fin des combats, et permet de façon plus générale aux gens de poursuivre leur vie comme si de rien n'était, » continua Smudger. « Tu vois, Voldemort, ben… Il était temporaire ; alors que le Ministère est éternel. Quelqu'un peut – et généralement ça arrive – renverser un Seigneur des Ténèbres à n'importe quel moment. Parfois les gentils le font, parfois les méchants, mais il finit toujours par se faire poignarder dans le dos – ou écraser par une armoire dansante, le cas échéant. Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pas une carrière d'avenir, tu vois. »

« Bon, d'accord, mais euh… Le Ministère n'est pas Mauvais, » persista Ron. « J'ai raison, non ? »

« Est-ce que c'est pas mignon ? » demanda Smudger, sur le ton de la rhétorique. « Ça me rappelle ce temps où nous étions tous jeunes et innocents, pas vous ? »

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais été jeune et innocent, » affirma Hermione d'un ton ferme, levant le nez de son livre. « Je suis sûre que vous utilisiez vos cubes comme monnaie d'échange dès le berceau. »

Smudger sourit de toutes ses dents. « T'as passé bien trop de temps avec les Gars, tu sais. Tu juges tout le monde à leur aune, au ras des pâquerettes. »

« Le Ministère, » répondit Lucius, « est aussi bon que les personnes qui le composent ; autrement dit : pas très bon. Il se compose d'imbéciles, de charlatans, et de gens qui auraient voulu devenir Sorcier Maléfique mais ont raté l'examen d'entrée. Au lieu de ça, ils pondent des réglementations idiotes sur des sujets d'importance mineure, et assouvissent leur goût du sang en essayant de vous priver de votre permis de chaudron. »

« Oh oui, » soupira Severus. « Je préférerais passer dix minutes à expliquer à Voldemort pourquoi je ne peux pas lui amener Potter sur un plateau avec une pomme entre les dents, plutôt que de devoir passer dix minutes avec le responsable Santé et Sécurité du Ministère à lui expliquer mes plans de cours. Au moins, Voldemort commençait à écouter mes arguments après quelques Doloris ; mais le Ministère, non. Vous ne croiriez jamais les problèmes que j'ai eu avec ces crétins – l'aconit, c'est dangereux, qu'ils disaient. Vous ne pouvez pas en faire utiliser à des gamins de onze ans. Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, putain ! Le cours de Potions est supposé être dangereux ! » Il agitait un doigt en l'air pour ponctuer son argument.

« Tout doux, tout doux, chéri, » dit Hermione. « Tout va bien, tu n'auras plus jamais affaire aux méchants inspecteurs. »

« Tu crois, vraiment ? Ces imbéciles étaient encore là la semaine dernière. Ils voulaient vérifier l'inventaire de la boutique – et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais toujours les menacer de donner des heures de colle à leurs moutards. » Severus mordit violemment dans son crumpet.

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Lucius. « Le Ministère continue à venir vérifier chaque mois si je n'ai pas d'artefacts de Magie Noire. Comme si je risquais d'être suffisamment stupide pour les laisser traîner ici. »

« Mais ils ont raison, » affirma Ron, essayant d'interrompre ce moment de connivence entre Serpentards. « Nous devons garder un œil sur des gens comme vous. »

« Et ils prennent n'importe quel truc pour un objet maléfique, » continua Lucius, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. « Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'ils n'interdisent les baguettes. »

« Des trucs dangereux, les baguettes, » convint Smudger. « On peut crever un œil à quelqu'un comme rien avec ces machins là. »

« Surtout quand on connaît le bon sort, » répliqua Lucius, avant de sourire, probablement à un bon souvenir.

Ron ne paraissait pas content. Il était sûr qu'il y avait une faille dans leur démonstration d'éthique comparée ; mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il pourrait être dans le mauvais camp.

Heureusement, avant que ses efforts de réflexion sur le sujet ne marquent son front d'une ride permanente, un gobelin passa la tête dans les flammes de la cheminée, demandant la permission d'entrer dans le Manoir.

Ron avait déjà eu affaire aux gobelins auparavant, et ils avaient toujours montré divers degrés d'irritation, de la contrariété à l'idée qu'on vienne retirer quelques gallions, à la furie incandescente quand on leur mettait un mandat de perquisition sous le nez. En conséquence, son œil averti pouvait déterminer que le gobelin en question était proche de l'extrémité incandescente de l'échelle, mais qu'il devait néanmoins se mordre les joues et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Nonobstant le sujet du bien et du mal dans cette affaire, Ron ne pouvait nier qu'il était extrêmement satisfaisant de voir le petit salopiaud s'écraser. Il supposait que ce devait être un pas dans la direction de vouloir devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. On commençait par le goût du pouvoir, et ensuite, avant de s'en rendre compte, on donnait dans la Magie Noire et on se mettait à lire des Grimoires interdits.

Il était relativement sûr qu'il saurait résister ; toute cette lecture supplémentaire, ça avait l'air plutôt chiant, même si ça permettait d'obtenir une augmentation.

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai les informations que vous nous avez demandées, » annonça le gobelin entre ses dents. « Votre femme loue une maison à cette adresse. »

Lucius saisit la feuille qui lui était tendue entre le pouce et l'index, et la lut avec attention, donnant congé au gobelin d'un signe distrait de la main qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Hermione se demanda si son expression hautaine ne devait pas plus à l'âge et la vue qui baissait qu'à une volonté de se montrer dédaigneux. Il semblait avoir du mal à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches.

« J'ai l'impression que ma chère épouse s'est montrée bien radine. Tss. Elle devrait vraiment faire preuve de plus de goût pour ses repaires. Qu'est-ce que les Aurors vont bien pouvoir penser ? » Lucius se tût, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors, où est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Smudger avec impatience.

« Humm. C'est bien là le problème, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Lucius, toujours distrait. « Je crois que nous devrions passer une sorte d'accord avant que je ne te le dise. »

« Hein ! » s'exclama Smudger. « Mais quel genre d'accord ? »

Lucius posa soudain les yeux sur lui. « Narcissa, en cet instant précis, est toujours ma femme, » énonça-t-il lentement.

Smudger hocha la tête. « Je vois. »

« Soit elle a perdu la tête et fait quelque chose de parfaitement stupide, ce qui ne peut que donner de moi une mauvaise image auprès du Ministère ; soit elle est enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans quelque chose de plus dangereux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. »

Smudger adressa à Lucius un regard noir. « S'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Tonks… »

« … dans ce cas, je suis d'accord, il faudra que Narcissa en accepte les conséquences. Mais sinon ? » Lucius laissa la phrase en suspens.

« Sinon, d'accord, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en parler au Ministère. A moins que Tonks ne me le demande, » concéda Smudger.

Lucius soupira, et lui tendit l'adresse. « J'espère que je ne vais pas regretter ce geste. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling et l'histoire de Shiv5468. Une traduction benebu !_

**Chapitre quatre**

Les Malefoy n'avaient pas l'habitude d'éprouver des regrets, particulièrement quand ils avaient un alibi – et la plupart du temps, ils en avaient un.

En conséquence, il fallut à Narcissa plusieurs heures pour comprendre ce qu'était cette sensation irritante dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Au début, elle avait cru que ce n'était rien qu'une migraine due au stress. C'était si difficile de se faire obéir de ces imbéciles de sbires – comment est-ce que son mari avait bien pu tolérer tant d'inefficacité tout au long des années ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par devenir un peu expéditif et prompt à recourir à l'Imperium. Ça simplifiait les choses de beaucoup.

Ensuite, elle se demanda si ça n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec le papier peint atroce. Il était vert, ce qui aurait dû être apaisant, mais au contraire lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de répulsion, tant il jurait avec les tapis. Le Manoir Malefoy lui manquait. Elle se sentait comme Eve, chassée du paradis, et de façon encore plus injuste – ce n'était même pas elle qui avait goûté au fruit défendu.

Finalement, elle eut une révélation et comprit qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité.

C'était une expérience si nouvelle pour elle qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y revenir, comme on ne peut pas s'empêcher de gratter une cicatrice, ou de passer la langue dans une dent creuse. C'était un sentiment étrange – elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche de Tonks en aucune manière, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle devrait commencer à s'inquiéter soudain de son bien-être.

Elle n'avait jamais perdu un moment à s'inquiéter de l'argent qu'elle dépensait en chaussures. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'état d'âmes quand Lucius empoisonnait les convives les plus assommants, ni cillé quand il donnait des coups de pied aux elfes de maison.

Mais maintenant, tout à coup, elle se sentait coupable de retenir prisonnière une Auror qui l'espionnait.

Elle était en train de se transformer en Poufsouffle.

Son co-conspirateur avait beaucoup insisté sur l'importance de capturer la personne qui les surveillait, qui qu'elle soit, et elle avait bien compris que tactiquement, ça se tenait. Il était malheureux que ça ait amené un membre de la famille à recevoir un coup sur la tête avant d'être enfermée dans une chambre, mais bon… Murchison avait également insisté pour que Narcissa n'ait pas le moindre contact avec Tonks – il avait affirmé que si Tonks voyait son visage, ils auraient à recourir à des mesures plus définitives – avant de fermer la porte d'un geste ferme, et de Transplaner ailleurs pour aller régler de menus détails de leur Plan Machiavélique.

Il fallut à Narcissa cinq bonnes minutes avant de rassembler le courage de descendre. « Des mesures définitives » étaient une perspective affreuse, exactement le genre de choses que Lucius aurait dites avant de sourire à ses prisonniers de façon inquiétante, et d'utiliser la terreur qui en découlait pour obtenir d'eux toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Ensuite, il les Amnésiait, et les abandonnait dans une ruelle quelconque. Si Lucius ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'éliminer les témoins, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure décision à prendre ; on ne pouvait certainement pas le soupçonner de grandeur d'âme.

Il lui fallut dix minutes encore pour vérifier qu'aucune surprise désagréable ne l'attendait si elle ouvrait effectivement la porte – entre méchants, on ne se fait pas de cadeaux – et encore trois minutes pour briser les sortilèges qui gardaient la porte fermée.

Pour un co-conspirateur, il n'était pas si doué que ça en Magie Noire, comparé à une sorcière d'âge moyen qui avait passé les vingt dernières années à essayer de dissimuler des choses à son mari, ou à découvrir ce que son mari pouvait bien chercher à lui cacher. Ça avait tendance à vous garder l'esprit affûté.

Elle fut horrifiée de voir Tonks étendue sur le lit, poussant des gémissements lancinants.

L'embryon de conscience qui avait chatouillé Narcissa se développa instantanément. « Nymphadora ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Ce n'était pas la meilleure question du monde – il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien – mais c'était une façon d'inviter aux confidences.

Tonks ne dit rien, mais continua à gémir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Narcissa approcha, effrayée de ce qu'elle risquait de voir. Mais quelles tortures avait-on infligées à sa pauvre nièce ?

« …pi, » laissa échapper Tonks, les dents serrées.

« …pi ? » répéta Narcissa.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi ! » expliqua précipitamment Tonks. « J'ai envie de faire pipi, et il n'y a rien ici de prévu pour ça ! »

« Oh. Euh, je vois. » Narcissa n'avait jamais été dans cette situation avant. Des geôliers partout dans le monde devaient se trouver face à des prisonniers qui avaient besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il devait y avoir une sorte d'étiquette particulière en ces circonstances. Mais quelle qu'elle soit, jamais cette étiquette n'avait été au programme des cours de bonnes manières que sa mère avait mis tant de soin à lui faire suivre. Lucius avait probablement reçu une éducation qui lui permettait de s'en tirer dans une situation pareille, ce qui n'était qu'un exemple typique des discriminations auxquelles se trouvaient confrontées les sorcières quand elles essayaient de se faire leur place dans le monde.

« Viens alors, » lui dit Narcissa. « Nous ferions mieux de te trouver des toilettes. »

« Est-ce que tu ne vas pas me prévenir de ne pas faire de gestes louches ? » demanda Tonks, se levant du lit en essayant de garder les genoux serrés.

Narcissa soupira. Apparemment, elle avait déjà commis une erreur. « On n'a qu'à prétendre que je l'ai fait, tu veux bien ? Et tu imagineras aussi les menaces vulgaires que j'ai proférées. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Narcissa réalisait que la vie était vraiment injuste.

&&&&

Lucius avait toujours su que la vie était injuste. Il vivait dans une grande maison, avec un gazillion d'elfes de Maison, et n'avait jamais sciemment travaillé de sa vie.

C'était injuste, du moins, du point de vue totalement négligeable des autres personnes.

Il avait passé une paire d'année à Azkaban, ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé un peu mesquin, et maintenant il était en train d'essayer de persuader deux anciens Mangemorts, deux Aurors, et une Graine de Mangemort – il trouvait que c'était un terme qui convenait pour Hermione, pour le moment – d'essayer de se mettre d'accord sur un plan.

Il n'avait pas à l'esprit un plan en particulier ; n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire, tant qu'ils allaient tous dans la même direction, avec chacun plus ou moins le même but. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait facile de les convaincre tous qu'ils voulaient (a) sauver Tonks, sans (b) blesser Narcissa, ou (c) impliquer le Ministère, et que tout ça demanderait de (d) se rendre à l'adresse que leur avaient fourni les gobelins.

Apparemment, ça aurait été trop facile.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour (a), et avait dû accepter (b), même s'il était à peu près sûr que Smudger avait croisé les doigts au moment de promettre. Si Tonks n'était pas en un seul morceau quand ils la secourraient – chose qui semblait de plus en plus probable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait – Narcissa aurait vraiment des ennuis. Lucius comprenait le sentiment, il abondait même dans ce sens, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre Smudger hors de combat, et de façon permanente si c'était nécessaire.

Personne ne tuerait sa future ex-femme. S'il avait réussi à tenir pendant vingt ans de mariage sans jamais lui lancer un sort de travers, il était hors de question qu'il laisse à qui que ce soit l'opportunité de l'attaquer. Et puis, Drago ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et il avait tendance à chouiner quand il n'était pas content.

Monsieur Weasley voulait impliquer le Ministère – ou tout du moins, demander de l'aide à plusieurs de ses amis, qui, coïncidence, y travaillaient tous – et semblait imperméable à la notion de secret.

La contribution de Monsieur Potter à la décision était de s'opposer à tout ce que pouvait dire Severus, aussi raisonnables que soient ses suggestions, et d'être complètement ignoré. Ça rappelait à Lucius la raison pour laquelle il avait renoncé à l'envie de dominer le monde – si on ne pouvait pas transformer les gens en piles de cendres fumantes, c'était vraiment trop de boulot.

« Si je peux me permettre de suggérer, » lança Lucius, sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il s'agissait de tout sauf d'une suggestion, « nous pourrions peut-être Transplaner sur les lieux, afin de nous assurer que Tonks y est effectivement prisonnière, et reconsidérer nos options tactiques à la lueur des informations que nous aurons recueillies ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Ça me semble tout à fait raisonnable. Après tout, si nous sommes face à Narcissa et une paire d'hommes de main, nous n'aurons besoin de personne d'autre. Alors qu'évidemment, si elle est entourée d'une horde de margoulins, nous devrons y réfléchir. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » intervint Severus.

« Dans ce cas moi je suis d'accord, » répliqua Harry quasi-instantanément, ne voyant que du feu au sourire narquois qu'afficha alors Severus.

« Bien, » reprit Smudger, avec seulement un soupçon d'impatience. « Je Transplane le premier. »

« Très bien, » approuva Lucius. « Je serai juste derrière toi. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, » répondit Smudger.

« Et moi, je viens juste après vous, » ajouta Severus. « Parce que dans des situations comme celle-là, on a vraiment besoin de savoir qu'on a une personne de confiance en renfort, pas vrai ? »

« Oh oui, » approuva Smudger.

&&&&

Si Tonks n'avait pas eu si désespérément besoin de faire pipi, jamais elle n'aurait pu se résoudre à utiliser les commodités. Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes et eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, et manquant de recevoir un mauvais sort de la part d'une Narcissa de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Dieu du ciel, » s'exclama Narcissa. « Est-ce que quelque chose est mort là-dedans ? »

« Non, » répliqua Tonks sans desserrer les dents. « Mais ce sera le cas si quelqu'un est forcé d'y rester pendant trop longtemps. »

« Les hommes sont méprisables, » affirma Narcissa. « Je jure qu'ils passeraient leur existence entière dans une porcherie si on leur en laissait l'opportunité. » Soupirant, elle lança un sortilège de nettoyage par dessus l'épaule de Tonks. Les elfes des Malefoy lui manquaient vraiment.

Tonks se précipita à l'intérieur, tira la porte, et se prépara à soulager la pression de sa vessie. Consciente de la présence de Narcissa de l'autre côté de la porte, elle ne put se détendre suffisamment pour y arriver. « Dis-moi, » lança-t-elle, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose, « j'imagine que Tonton Lucius n'est pas comme ça. »

« Tu serais surprise, » répondit Narcissa, d'un ton sombre. « La moitié des elfes de maisons passent leur temps à ranger ses affaires derrière lui, et il a cette affreuse habitude de retirer ses chaussettes pour les jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ensuite, il boude si les elfes n'ont pas réussi à retrouver sa paire préférée, celle avec les serpents verts dessus. »

Tonks ricana. Elle avait du mal à imaginer le Lucius Malefoy distant et vicieux qu'elle connaissait en train d'embêter son monde pour un détail aussi trivial qu'une paire de chaussettes. « J'ai du mal à convaincre Smudger de changer de chaussettes plus d'une fois par semaine, » confia-t-elle. « Peut-être que si je lui disais qu'il peut en avoir une paire aux couleurs de Serpentard, il se montrerait plus conciliant. »

Le bavardage fit l'affaire, et elle parvint à soulager sa vessie. Sous couvert du bruit qui en découla, Tonks en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre ouvrant sur l'extérieur, il n'y avait donc pas de moyen de s'échapper depuis les toilettes, et il n'y avait rien non plus qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme arme. Il n'y avait même pas de serviette sur laquelle elle aurait pu s'essuyer les mains. Elle les lava néanmoins, et les essuya comme elle le pouvait sur son chemisier.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'ils étaient un peu ridicules avec toutes leurs histoires de fierté des Serpentards ? » demanda Narcissa. « Ils perdent leur temps avec leurs '_regardez-moi, je suis mauvais et machiavélique parce que j'ai des chaussettes vertes_', au lieu de se concentrer sur un minimum de complot et de prise de pouvoir. Résultat, vingt ans passés à obéir à un raté à écailles, pour rien. »

« Ouais, mais les hommes sont tous comme ça, pas vrai ? Pas tout à fait aussi intelligents qu'ils ne voudraient le croire, » ricana Tonks. « Je vais sortir, attention. »

Quand Tonks ouvrit la porte, Narcissa pointait toujours sa baguette sur elle, mais semblait un peu embarrassée par toute cette affaire. « Je suppose que je devrais t'enfermer à nouveau dans la chambre où tu étais, » annonça-t-elle. « Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. »

« J'espère que tu ne me dis pas ça parce que tes sbires sont dehors en train de creuser un trou, » répliqua Tonks.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais, pour le cadavre. »

Narcissa parut horrifiée. « Je ne ferais… dieux du ciel, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de te garder enfermée ici quelques jours, le temps de régler son compte à Lucius. »

« De lui régler son compte ? »

« Rien de grave, rassure-toi, » expliqua Narcissa. « Enfin, rien de vraiment grave. Ni poison ni Sortilèges Impardonnables, et rien qui ne soit amplement mérité. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit Tonks – elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit que le misérable salaud n'ait pas mérité. Malheureusement, ça ne voulait aucunement dire qu'elle ne ferait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y mettre un terme. C'était vraiment nul d'avoir une conscience parfois. « Eh bien, puisque je ne vais nulle part, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me raconterais pas tout ça ? Et est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de trouver une tasse de thé quelque part ? Je meurs de soif. »

Narcissa sourit. Elle avait côtoyé suffisamment de Seigneurs des Ténèbres déments et de méchants en tous genres pour savoir qu'il était de rigueur de se vanter de ses plans. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'on ait le droit de le faire pendant une collation, mais sa mère lui avait inculqué le besoin de se montrer polie en toutes circonstances. « Si tu parviens à comprendre comment fonctionnent les choses dans la cuisine, tu pourras nous faire une tasse de thé à toutes les deux, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir en ce qui concerne les biscuits. Nous pourrons parler ensuite. J'aimerais bien avoir un deuxième avis d'une personne compétente sur ma machination. Après tout, c'est mon premier projet solo. »

Tonks se trouva plutôt flattée d'entendre que quelqu'un accordait de l'importance à l'avis qu'elle pourrait avoir, plutôt que de ne rien lui demander parce qu'on la prenait d'office pour une fille maladroite et pas très intelligente. C'était presque dommage de penser qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle devrait désarmer Narcissa et l'arrêter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tonks pour comprendre comment allumer le gaz, et mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Au moment où elle se mit à siffler, indiquant que l'eau était chaude, elle avait réussi à trouver deux tasses ébréchées, et du thé qui semblait être dans le placard depuis la chute de Grindelwald.

Elle ajouta une cuillère de thé supplémentaire dans la théière pour compenser, et laissa le tout infuser cinq minutes. Le liquide qu'elle obtint ainsi était toujours un peu faiblard à son goût, mais il serait probablement bien assez fort pour le palais délicat de Narcissa.

« Est-ce qu'il y a du lait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Narcissa haussa les épaules. « Probablement pas, et s'il y en a, je ne me risquerais probablement pas à en boire. »

« Ouais, » approuva Tonks, en ouvrant les placards l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve du lait conservé par un sortilège réfrigérant. « La plupart des types boiraient sans problème du lait tant qu'il n'est pas encore devenu vert. » Elle le renifla prudemment. « Il m'a l'air correct. » Elle en versa une dose généreuse dans les deux tasses, et ajouta deux sucres dans la sienne. Narcissa ne lui semblait pas être le genre de femme à mettre du sucre dans son thé.

« Nous boirons le thé dans le salon, » déclara Narcissa. « Si tu veux bien y emporter les tasses. Après toi, ma chère. »

Tonks fut déçue que Narcissa ne soit pas assez stupide pour prendre sa tasse elle-même, et s'approcher assez pour se recevoir une beigne, mais au moins, elle ne la raccompagnait pas dans la chambre qui puait. Et puis, il y aurait toujours d'autres occasions.

En plus, elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce que Narcissa mijotait. Enfin… elle n'en mourait pas _littéralement _d'envie.

N'est-ce pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont toujours de JK Rowling, et l'histoire toujours de Shiv. Je ne m'en plains pas…_

**Chapitre cinq**

Le Repaire, comme les garçons s'entêtaient à l'appeler, était un cottage défraîchi au milieu de nulle part. On ne pouvait nier que c'était un choix raisonnable pour un Repaire, mais c'était carrément peu pratique.

Lucius n'avait pas mis sa plus belle paire de bottes, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient à la campagne à un moment donné, mais il était quand même mécontent de la quantité de boue qui éclaboussait le bas de ses robes. Il y avait des choses contre lesquelles même le plus costaud des sortilèges ne pouvait rien, et l'odeur de bouse de vache avait tendance à résister longtemps.

En plus, ça semblait être de la bouse spéciale, magnétique peut-être, parce que peu importait l'endroit où il posait le pied dans ce putain de champ, il se retrouvait avec de la merde sous la semelle. Il pouvait regarder aussi attentivement qu'il le voulait, il pouvait lancer tous les sorts qu'il voulait, il y avait de la merde.

C'était pour le moins extrêmement contrariant.

Les complaintes incessantes du petit personnel n'aidaient pas beaucoup non plus. Harry et Ron s'imaginaient complaisamment qu'ils grommelaient sotto voce, mais sans le Sortilège de Silence que Smudger avait lancé dix secondes après leur arrivée, tout le monde à cinq kilomètres à la ronde aurait pu les entendre.

C'était un peu déprimant de se rendre compte que vingt ans plus tard, il en était toujours réduit à patauger dans la même merde – littéralement comme métaphoriquement – que quand il avait fait ses débuts en tant que Mangemort. Se faufiler dans les champs au milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'il se faisait de prendre du bon temps, et il était décidé à ne plus jamais avoir à le faire. La prochaine fois qu'elle se créerait des problèmes, Narcissa serait son ex-femme, et elle n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule.

Il fallait qu'il regarde les choses en face, il était temps pour lui de tourner la page. Il allait se retirer des machinations et des coups bas de la politique au jour le jour, et laisser cet aspect des choses à son fils. Il était temps que ce petit flemmard ramène ses fesses de Paris et commence à apprendre les ficelles du métier, laissant Lucius adopter la place qui lui revenait, celle d'éminence grise.

Peut-être que le moment était venu de trouver une femme à Drago, quelqu'un qui aurait une influence apaisante sur lui, et l'empêcherait de profiter de la vie comme il le faisait actuellement.

Les ruminations de Lucius furent interrompues brutalement par Hermione, qui lui tira sur la manche. En temps normal, il se serait formalisé qu'elle prenne de telles libertés, mais il était prêt à le tolérer si ça voulait dire que cette horrible soirée allait bientôt prendre fin.

« Je pense que nous y sommes, » chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.

Lucius aurait normalement dû faire un commentaire sarcastique en entendant pareille évidence, mais il était conscient que, étant données les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, énoncer des évidences était simplement affaire de prudence. C'était la seule construction à des kilomètres à la ronde : une maison basse, en ruines, qui prétendait à l'appellation de ferme, mais était plus proche en fait de l'étable. Sa très chère future ex-femme avait clairement perdu la tête. L'étiquette demandait que les complots soient ourdis soit à l'extérieur, dans un cadre lugubre à souhait, qui encourageait l'arthrite et mettait tout le monde de suffisamment mauvaise humeur pour qu'ils soient prêts à conquérir le monde contre la promesse d'un massage au Vicks Vaporub ; soit, et c'était l'option que personnellement Lucius préférait, dans un décor chic et sophistiqué, avec des meubles Louis XV, des vins fins, et un bon feu de cheminée.

Narcissa n'habitait peut-être plus le Manoir des Malefoy, mais elle était une véritable honte pour le nom même de Malefoy – tant qu'il demeurait celui qu'elle portait – ne serait-ce qu'en ayant pensé à utiliser un endroit pareil. Il ne l'utiliserait même pas pour loger ses elfes de maison, et encore moins sa meute de chiens.

Le groupe se réunit derrière une haie bien pratique, et réfléchit à ses options.

Lucius fut déçu d'apprendre que la majorité était en faveur d'un assaut frontal, et ne voyait pas la nécessité de commencer par un peu de reconnaissance. Heureusement, il n'avait pas une âme de démocrate, et il n'eut pas le moindre scrupule à ignorer leur opinion.

« Vous trouvez peut-être excitante l'idée de vous précipiter quelque part sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien vous y attendre, » expliqua-t-il, avec une patience infinie. « Cependant, une fois que vous aurez acquis un peu plus de maturité – dans votre cas, pas avant une cinquantaine d'années, si vous restez en vie aussi longtemps – vous comprendrez que de se faufiler dans le dos de quelqu'un est quasiment aussi drôle. Accessoirement, ça accroît vos chances de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour effectivement atteindre l'âge de la maturité, sans parler du fait que ça vous épargne l'embarras qu'on ressent quand on se jette sur une personne parfaitement innocente au beau milieu de son dîner, et qu'on n'a plus qu'à l'Amnésier après. C'est toujours un terrible coup pour l'image de marque, vous savez. »

Severus se retint d'afficher un rictus, mais Hermione eut nettement l'impression que Lucius parlait d'expérience – d'expérience malheureuse.

« Mais… » protesta Harry.

« Il a raison, mon gars, » convint Smudger, serrant les dents. « Ce n'est pas la peine de nous précipiter. Tonks pourrait se faire tuer. »

Cet argument fit mouche – ils allaient envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur, et décideraient de leur plan une fois qu'ils sauraient ce qui se passait.

Smudger s'imposait comme le meilleur choix d'éclaireur, ce qui signifiait que Lucius devait le suivre, histoire de garder un œil sur lui, et donc Severus leur emboîta le pas, pour surveiller Lucius, mais Hermione ne tenait pas à s'éloigner de Severus, et Harry et Ron refusaient d'être laissés à la traîne…

Finalement, ils y allèrent tous, et la seule consolation de Lucius fut qu'au moins, ils le firent sur la pointe des pieds, afin de jeter un œil par la fenêtre avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

« Je vois rien, » se plaignit Ron.

« Chut, » lui intima Severus. « Quelqu'un approche. »

Smudger jura sous cape – c'étaient Tonks et Narcissa, et elles semblaient être les meilleures amies du monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Exaspérée, Hermione siffla entre ses dents, « J'entends que dalle. »

« Vous êtes une sorcière, » s'impatienta Lucius. « Vous devez avoir entendu parler des Sortilèges d'Ecoute. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard à décaper un mur à vingt mètres. « J'ai aussi entendu parler de Sortilèges d'Alarme, Monsieur Malefoy. Du genre à se déclencher en cas d'utilisation intempestive d'un Sortilège d'Ecoute, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Heureusement, » intervint Ron, interrompant le concours de regard qui tue avant qu'il ne tourne mal, « j'ai apporté des Oreilles à rallonge, et elles ne devraient pas poser de problème. »

Hermione et Lucius échangèrent un dernier regard noir, les yeux plissés, avant de s'approcher des oreilles pour écouter la conversation. Smudger se rendit compte que quelque chose de dur, pointu, et malvenu était pressé contre son dos.

« Ne fais pas… » lui dit tranquillement Lucius à l'oreille, « … de mouvement brusque. »

Smudger se tint strictement immobile, mais se prépara à faire un mouvement brusque dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

&&&&&&

Quiconque aurait vu les deux femmes en train de prendre le thé tranquillement dans le salon aurait pensé qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde, s'il s'était donné la peine d'ignorer la façon dont Narcissa gardait soigneusement sa baguette à portée de main, ou celle dont Tonks évitait de faire le moindre mouvement sans l'avoir amplement signalé à l'avance.

« Bien, » lança Tonks, « alors, quelle est l'horrible vengeance que tu t'apprêtes à infliger à Tonton Lucius ? »

Narcissa but une gorgée de son thé, fronça le nez, horrifiée par le goût atroce, avant de reposer sa tasse dans un cliquètement décidé. « Lucius a décidé de divorcer de moi. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas divorcer. En conséquence, il faut que j'empêche ça de se produire avant que les derniers papiers ne soient signés la semaine prochaine. »

« Continue, » répondit Tonks, « jusque ici, je te suis. »

« J'ai réussi à me procurer un philtre d'amour du meilleur préparateur de potions du pays ; tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est de persuader Lucius de le boire. »

Severus ricana, dégoûté. « Je ne sais pas à qui elle s'est adressée pour obtenir ça, mais ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur Maître de Potions du pays. Jamais je ne me serais abaissé à quelque chose de si commun. »

« Ou d'aussi illégal, » ajouta Hermione avec fermeté.

« Mais oui, ça aussi, chérie, » convint-il. « Evidemment. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Tonks. « Ça ne me semble pas si terrible que ça, si ? »

Narcissa leva un sourcil. « Mais ce n'était que le début, ma chère. Imagine un peu ce qu'une femme sans cœur pourra imaginer pour se venger de vingt ans de tourments, quand son mari se trouvera soudain en proie à une passion enivrante. Je vais faire ramper ce salaud sur du verre pilé pour le reste de sa vie, et je le ferai payer pour ce privilège. »

« Elle ne t'aime vraiment pas beaucoup, pas vrai, Lucius ? » souffla Severus.

« Apparemment pas, » répondit-il.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, » murmura Hermione, toujours pas remise de leur bisbille quelques minutes plus tôt.

Smudger sourit, et prit son mal en patience. Tonks ne semblait pas courir le moindre danger immédiat, et Lucius allait entendre ce que l'on pensait réellement de lui. La soirée avait toutes les chances de devenir très amusante.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça te rendra heureuse ? » demanda Tonks.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je me disais qu'il doit y avoir autre chose dans la vie que la vengeance. »

Narcissa ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Ou, euh, pour le dire autrement, vivre une belle vie est supposée être ta meilleure vengeance. Tu sais, reprendre ta vie en main, en faire quelque chose – te trouver un autre homme, peut-être. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi faire ramper Lucius sur du verre pilé m'empêchera de trouver un nouvel homme. Au contraire, ça pourrait même faire partie du plan. Et ne prends pas un air aussi choqué, Nymphadora. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait jamais été fidèle. »

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais aimé, ce n'est quand même pas la même chose. »

« Jamais aimé ? » répondit Narcissa, très calmement. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai épousé, à ton avis ? »

Tonks tressaillit. Le dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un parler sur ce ton, ça avait été quelque secondes avant que Snape n'ait l'écume aux lèvres tant il enrageait, et ils avaient eu besoin de cinq Aurors pour le maîtriser.

« Euh, pour l'argent ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il était sympa après tout, si ? »

Smudger sentit la baguette se Lucius s'abaisser d'un cran.

« Mon mari n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de très 'sympa', comme tu l'as dit de façon si charmante, » répliqua Narcissa sur ce même ton trop calme pour être honnête. « Cependant, c'est un homme extrêmement beau, qui est capable d'être incroyablement charismatique quand il veut bien s'en donner la peine. Il a ses défauts, je te l'accorde. Notamment, sa détermination à faire apprécier de près son charisme à l'intégralité de la population féminine du monde magique, et une tendance à ne pas oser se mettre en avant et faire reconnaître ses mérites comme il le devrait. Mais ça ne signifie certainement pas que je l'aie épousé pour d'autres raison que simplement l'affection que je lui portais. »

La baguette de Lucius plongea plus bas encore.

« Oh mon Dieu, » s'exclama Tonks. « Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je suis désolée. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur les deux femmes, qui s'attachèrent à boire leur thé froid tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir dire ensuite.

« Bon, » lança Smudger. « Est-ce qu'on va finalement faire quelque chose, ou est-ce qu'on va rester plantés là comme des andouilles pour le reste de la soirée ? »

« On va faire quelque chose, » affirma Lucius. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de dire deux mots à ma femme. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose de stupide, si ? » demanda Severus, avec un sourire entendu.

« Au contraire, je crois bien que si, » répliqua Lucius, avant d'abattre un pan de mur d'un coup de baguette.

Tonks se jeta au sol, et essaya de se cacher sous le canapé. Narcissa saisit sa baguette et se tourna pour faire face à son agresseur.

« Mais à quoi diable est-ce que tu es en train de jouer, Narcissa ? » s'exclama Lucius. « Tu as une idée des ennuis que ça pourrait te créer d'avoir kidnappé une Auror ? Ou de jouer avec des philtres d'amour, d'ailleurs. »

« Je crois qu'il a passé trop de temps avec des Gryffondors, » fit remarquer Severus à Smudger en passant, alors qu'ils glissaient tous les deux la tête par le trou dans le mur. « Ce n'était pas vraiment très subtil, si ? »

« Pas subtil du tout, même, » répondit Smudger. « Mais efficace, remarque. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je crois que je vais aller au secours de ma copine, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans les tirs croisés d'une scène de ménage entre les Malefoy – ça risque de tourner au vinaigre dans pas longtemps. »

« Bonne idée, » convint Severus. « Je crois que nous, nous allons nous contenter de regarder depuis ici. »

« Si seulement on avait su, » se plaignit Harry, « on aurait pu prévoir le pop-corn pour passer le temps. »

« Cinq Noises qu'elle lui balance un sort, » lança Ron.

« Je marche, » approuva Hermione. « Cinq autres qu'ils finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre d'ici la fin de la soirée. »

« Espèce de salaud, » répliqua Narcissa, sans se préoccuper des spectateurs, occupée qu'elle était à lancer un vase à Lucius, qui esquiva. « Pendant combien de temps est-ce que nous avons été mariés ? Et j'ai dû supporter tant de choses : que tu dragues, que tu me mentes, que tu me trompes, que tu fasses courir des risques à ta famille pour suivre un imbécile imbu de pouvoir, et qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné en échange ? Un divorce ! » Elle lui lança un autre objet de décoration. « Et tu pensais que j'allais prendre ça calmement ? »

Smudger évita la vaisselle qui volait, se glissa derrière Lucius, et donna une tape dans le dos de Tonks. « Je crois que tu peux sortir maintenant, » lui dit-il. « C'est à peu près sûr. »

Tonks se redressa, appuyée sur ses coudes, et adressa un grand sourire à Smudger. « Salut, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu es venu à mon secours ? »

« C'était le cas, mais tu semblais avoir le contrôle de la situation sans nous – on ne peut pas en dire autant de Lucius. » Ils tressaillirent tous les deux en voyant un autre objet voler à travers la pièce.

« Bah, c'est l'intention qui compte, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais si on parlait un peu de toi ? » criait Lucius. « La seule chose à laquelle tu te sois jamais intéressée, ce sont tes saletés de chaussures ! »

« Il fallait bien que je trouve une moyen de me remettre après avoir passé du temps avec ton atroce maman… »

« Tu laisses ma mère en dehors de ça, » l'interrompit Lucius, mais Narcissa était partie dans sa tirade.

« Les Malefoy ne font pas ci, les Malefoy ne font pas ça. Les Malefoy ne font pas de reproches, les Malefoy n'embrassent pas leur mari en public. Les Malefoy ne doivent pas laisser paraître la moindre émotion, ils ne sont pas supposés s'amuser, et ils ne doivent certainement pas se plaindre quand leurs salauds de maris passent la moitié de leur temps à coucher à droite et à gauche ! »

« Je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça si tu avais moins ressemblé à un iceberg, et plus à la femme que je croyais avoir épousée ! »

« Ta mère a dit que c'était ce que tu voulais ! » s'indigna Narcissa.

« Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir d'une femme pareille ? J'aurais pu me marier avec cette cruche de Bulstrode, si tout ce que j'avais voulu était une pimbêche fière avec autant de chaleur humaine qu'une statue. »

Narcissa marqua une pause, le bras plié, prête à lui jeter un autre vase. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » répliqua Lucius, ajoutant de façon plutôt gracieuse, « tu sais, tu es carrément sexy décoiffée comme ça et pleine d'énergie. »

Narcissa rougit.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, » commenta Hermione, avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron. « Tu me dois cinq Noises. »

« Ils ne sont pas encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, » répliqua Ron.

« Oh, mais ça va venir, ça va venir, » confirma Severus.

Narcissa laissa tomber son vase, et fit quelques pas en avant. Lucius rangea sa baguette, et avança vers elle, sans que le moindre doute soit permis sur ses intentions.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est pas mignon ? » lança quelqu'un. Il fallut quelques instant à tout le monde pour se rendre compte que cette voix étrange n'appartenait à personne de leur groupe.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, la baguette levée, se tenait un homme grand et mince, avec des cheveux marrons en bataille – le sbire de Narcissa était revenu.

« Oh, Murchinson, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous, » dit Narcissa, sans même quitter Lucius des yeux. « Je vous paierai, évidemment. »

« C'est généreux de vôt'part, » répliqua-t-il. « Sauf que… je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. »

« Oh oh, ça s'annonce mal, » dit Harry.

Severus baissa la main vers sa baguette, mais Murchinson le vit et secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Il y en a toujours un, pas vrai ? » fit remarquer Smudger. « Un qui pense qu'il est plus malin que les autres et qui vient foutre sa merde à la fin. Décarre d'ici, mon pote, barre-toi tant que tu le peux encore. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me donner des ordres, » répliqua le sbire avec hauteur. « C'est moi qui ai la baguette dans la main, après tout. »

« Pour le moment, tu veux dire, » répondit Smudger. « Ça peut toujours changer. »

« Oh oui, » dit Lucius, avec un sourire qui ne manquait pas de cruauté. « Je te garantis que ça va changer. »

Murchinson s'esclaffa. « Y'a des années qu'tu vis sur ta réputation, Lucius. Tu m'fais pas peur. Maintenant, Narcissa, lâche ta baguette et approche par ici. Lentement. »

Lucius ne parut pas vraiment ravi que quelqu'un qui ne lui avait même pas été présenté lui parle de façon aussi familière. C'était tout simplement grossier, et Lucius n'était pas homme à supporter ce genre de comportement.

« Je suis désolée, Lucius. J'aurais vraiment dû me montrer plus compréhensive par le passé quand tu te plaignais des acolytes avec lesquels tu devais traiter, » dit Narcissa, baissant sa baguette. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé auparavant à quel point ils pouvaient être stupides. »

« Ce n'est rien, chérie, tu n'avais pas à le savoir. J'aurais vraiment dû faire plus d'efforts pour te faire participer à mes loisirs. Une famille qui complote ensemble reste soudée. »

Narcissa longea lentement le canapé, et approcha de Murchison, gardant un œil ouvert pour le cas où une possibilité se présenterait pour elle de s'échapper. Il tendit la main, l'attira vers lui, avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même et de se coller derrière elle, sa baguette pointée sur le cou de sa proie.

« C'est vraiment un imbécile, non ? » commenta Hermione. « Quelle idée de la laisser approcher de lui comme ça ! »

« Il me semble évident que personne ne lui a jamais dit de se méfier des femelles, » répliqua Severus. « Tenez-vous prêts, les gars. Le chaudron bouillonne à point, et quelqu'un est sur le point d'y ajouter le sisymbre. »

« Quelles jolies chaussures tu as, Narcissa, » lança Lucius. « Est-ce qu'elles sont neuves ? »

« Tout à fait, chéri. » Elle leva son pied comme si elle voulait elle aussi admirer ses chaussures, avant de l'abaisser brutalement sur le pied de Murchison. Il gueula comme un cochon qu'on égorge, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. Narcissa enchaîna par un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de se laisser tomber, comme si ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

Lucius sortit sa baguette plus vite qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu personne le faire, y compris Severus, et Transplana de l'autre côté de la pièce pour gagner les quelques secondes qu'il lui aurait fallu pour atteindre Murchison.

Murchison sentit les doigts de Lucius se serrer autour de sa gorge, et l'entendit siffler à son oreille, « Tu as osé poser la main sur ma femme. » Narcissa se faufila hors de portée, pendant que Smudger attrapait sa baguette d'un sort, pour la lui renvoyer d'un mouvement souple. Elle l'attrapa, et se retourna pour prêter main forte à son mari, en cas de besoin.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Mais vous étiez en train de divorcer ! » réussit à articuler Murchison.

« Est-ce que le divorce était prononcé ? » Lucius le serra plus fort, et cogna la tête de sa victime contre le mur.

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas elle était toujours ma femme. » Une fois de plus, la tête de Murchison fut cognée contre le mur.

« Mais elle complotait contre toi. »

« Et alors ? C'est une affaire de famille, c'est privé, et ça ne te concerne pas ! »

Murchison gémit, et se raidit, dans l'attente d'un autre coup.

« Lucius, tu veux bien reposer cet affreux personnage. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu retournes à Azkaban, » lui cria Narcissa. « Pas alors que nous avons encore tant de choses à régler entre nous. »

Lucius secoua une dernière fois Murchison, avant de le laisser tranquille. Plié en deux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. « Bon, et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de lui, maintenant ? »

Harry et Ron, en tant qu'Aurors expérimentés, savaient qu'on ne devait jamais laisser un prisonnier sans surveillance, vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de Murchison, ce qui leur donna une bonne opportunité d'admirer les marques se formant dans son cou.

« Oh, arrête de chouiner, » lui lança Ron, dégoûté. « Si tu veux mon avis, tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré. »

Lucius ajusta les poignets de ses robes, et lissa ses cheveux, les remettant en place, un peu comme un homme qui sortait pour un rendez-vous galant. Narcissa avait rangé sa baguette, et le regardait d'un air appréciateur.

« Oh, Lucius, tu as été merveilleux, » gloussa-t-elle, s'approchant de lui pour glisser une main le long de son torse. « Juste comme tu étais avant – majestueux. »

« Si tu crois que ce genre de flatterie fonctionne encore sur moi après toutes ces années, » lui murmura Lucius à l'oreille, « tu n'as probablement pas tort. »

Elle remit distraitement le col de Lucius en place, et soupira. « Peut-être, mais je pense que nous devrions essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent cette fois-ci : un peu d'honnêteté. »

« Pas trop, quand même – le choc pourrait nous être fatal, » répliqua Lucius, embrassant la paume de sa main.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, et chuchota à Smudger, « Promets-moi que nous ne deviendrons jamais aussi guimauve. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir honnête avant un bon bout de temps, » la tranquillisa-t-il, secouant tristement la tête. « Je suis déçu. C'est bien moins marrant comme ça, » ajouta-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa petite amie.

« Bien, » lança Tonks, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. « Maintenant que nous avons réglé les détails importants, qu'est-ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de cette petite ordure ? »

Harry et Ron attrapèrent Murchison chacun par un bras, et le traînèrent au centre de la pièce, avant de le jeter sur le canapé.

« Eh bien, on pourrait toujours laisser Lucius se charger de lui, » proposa Ron. « Je parie que ce qui resterait après ça remplirait à peine une boite d'allumettes. »

« Mais ça créerait beaucoup de désordre, » rappela Hermione. « Et quelqu'un devrait nettoyer après. Et neuf fois sur dix, ce 'quelqu'un' se trouve être de sexe féminin, ce qui est vraiment injuste. »

« En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me porter volontaire, » intervint Narcissa. « J'ai fait bien assez de ménage ces quelques derniers jours. Regardez mes ongles ! Ils sont affreux ! »

« Il y a toujours le poison, » suggéra Severus. « Ça fait moins de désordre, et j'ai toujours besoin de volontaires pour mes expériences. »

« Tu sais que tu me donnes une idée, » intervint Smudger. « Après tout, nous avons toujours sous la main ce philtre d'amour si soigneusement préparé. Et je connais un certain nombre de personnes dont la vie serait grandement améliorée par un peu d'amuuuur. »

« Je connais mes droits, » s'exclama le sbire, se ratatinant sur le canapé. « Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Vous devez m'arrêter, et m'emmener au Ministère, et ensuite je veux passer un coup de cheminée à mon avocat. »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas, » convint Ron. « Les types de ton genre connaissent toujours leurs droits. Mais pas au point de respecter la loi, pas vrai ? »

Tonks sourit. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie de t'arrêter, tu sais. Ça fait des tonnes de paperasses, et Fol-Œil se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Alors vous comptez me laisser partir ? » demanda Murchison, sans trop d'espoir toutefois.

« Oh, non, » le détrompa Smudger, avec le sourire. Ce sourire fut la dernière chose que vit l'homme de main avant de perdre conscience.

&&&&&&

Ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir que la Gazette du Sorcier relata tous les détails de la réconciliation des Malefoy – et ce qu'ils n'apprirent pas, ils l'inventèrent.

L'annonce des fiançailles de Dolorès Ombrage et de Perceval Murchison, après une romance-éclair, fut reléguée à la page 13, ce que Severus trouva des plus approprié, même s'il refusa de dire lequel des deux il considérait comme le plus malchanceux.

Il fit néanmoins remarquer que Harry et Ron commençaient enfin à avoir de bons réflexes, après tout ce temps passé avec des Serpentards, et qu'ils développaient un embryon de machiavélisme qui pourrait leur être d'un grand secours tout au long de leur vie.

FIN.

* * *

_Oui, j'ai posé la question : il y aura probablement une suite. Mais comme elle n'est pas encore écrite, il va falloir qu'on soit patients. oOo pointe du doigt oOo Adressez vos réclamations à Shiv5468 ! benebu_


End file.
